The present invention relates to a method of making a net light, whether with or without light sockets located at the nodes (e.g., light sockets located at the intersections of the wires) to form a net, and more particularly to such a method which is easier and more economical than that conventionally used to make a net light.
Net lights are well known in the art and typically constitute a matrix of light bulbs or lamps in light sockets disposed so as to form a net light defined by horizontal rows and vertical columns of light bulbs.
As illustrated as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/992,998, filed Dec. 18, 1997, in FIGS. 1A and 1B a method of forming such a net light, generally designated by the reference numeral 10A, comprises providing a linear light set 20A (as illustrated in FIG. 1A), and then, through the use of various non-electrical physical connectors or fasteners 24 (represented as rectangles for ease of interpretation), physically configuring the linear light set 20A to simulate a net light 10A (as illustrated in FIG. 1B). The linear light set 20A illustrated in FIG. 1A and the net light illustrated in FIG. 1B each include a plug or current tap 14. Primarily for aesthetic purposes, the various non-electrical physical connectors 24 may be disposed on a horizontally extending electrically inactive wire or cord (not shown) in order to further the impression of a net light system. The positioning of the connectors 24 along the electrically inactive wire or cord may facilitate the manufacturing process by pre-positioning the connectors 24 therealong.
The arrows of FIG. 1B represent how the light set 20A is physically laid out such that a light net 10A results from appropriate placement of the physical connectors 24.
Referring now to FIGS. 2A and 2B, therein illustrated are a light set and net light similar to those illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively, but with each light set 20B being adapted to be manually joined to another light set 20Bxe2x80x2 via an assembly of its end connector 30 and a plug 14xe2x80x2 of the other light set 20Bxe2x80x2, and with each light set 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 comprising a plurality of parallel-wired sub-sets 32 to form an extended net light.
More particularly, FIG. 1A shows a fixed linear light set 20A having fifty lamp sockets L1 through L50 connected by intermediate lengths 22 of wire, while FIG. 2A shows an extended linear light set construction wherein at least two light sets 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 are connected electrically in parallel (the second set 20Bxe2x80x2 being illustrated only partially and in phantom line) and wherein each light set 20B is electrically divided into at least two parallel-wired light sub-sets 32B, 32Bxe2x80x2 each having fifty light sockets L1-L50, L51-L100 (represented as circles for ease of interpretation) connected in series by intermediate lengths 22 of wire. Where the extended linear light set has a plurality of light sets 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 but does not include light sub-sets 32B, the application of the full voltage differential from the plug 14 or first lamp socket L1, L51 to the end connectors 30 or last lamp socket L50, L100 may be accomplished either by a single light set bypass wire B (not shown) or by a series of sub-set bypass wires Bxe2x80x2 (as illustrated), as the two techniques are functionally equivalent to ensure all light sets 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 receiving full line voltage.
A light set bypass wire B of a first light set 20B extends from the plug means 14 (or the first lamp socket L1 thereafter), follows the active wire A and return wire R, and terminates with return wire R in the end connector 30 (or the last lamp socket Ln therebefore) so that the plug 14xe2x80x2 of a second light set 20Bxe2x80x2 inserted into the end connector 30 of the first light set 20B receives a full line voltage equivalent to that received by the first light set 20B.
Each extended linear light set 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 may comprise in turn a plurality of light sub-sets 32B wired in parallel so that the first lamp socket of each sub-set 32B has full line voltage applied to it. Assuming a pair of 50-bulb sub-sets 32B, 32Bxe2x80x2 a sub-set bypass wire Bxe2x80x2 extends from plug 14 (or the first lamp socket L1 thereafter of the first sub-set) to lamp socket L50, and another extends from lamp socket L51 of the second sub-set 32Bxe2x80x2 to the end connector 30 (or the last lamp socket L100 of the second sub-set 32Bxe2x80x2). Clearly, additional sub-sets may be employed, and the number of bulbs or lamp sockets in each sub-set may vary from 50.
It will be appreciated that, while the initial linear light set 20A of FIG. 1A has been expanded to an extended linear light set 20B of FIG. 2A both by the use of at least one additional plug-in light set 20Bxe2x80x2 and by the use of a plurality of sub-sets 32B within each light set, the linear light set 20A may be expanded by the use of only one of these techniques, if preferred. The light sets 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 illustrated in FIG. 2A may be expanded to each include any plurality of sub-sets 32B (and sub-set bypass wires Bxe2x80x2), and the net light 10B illustrated in FIG. 2B may include any plurality of light sets 20B, 20Bxe2x80x2 (each but the last including a light set bypass wire B and an end connector 30). In those instances where a light set 20B includes a plurality of sub-sets 32B, but is not to be connected with a following light set 20Bxe2x80x2, the sub-set bypass wire Bxe2x80x2 of the last sub-set thereof (adjacent the end connector 30) may be omitted and, indeed, the end connector 30 itself may be omitted.
It will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the electrical arts that the amount of wire utilized by the prior art net light constructions 10A and 10B of FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively, are enormous since the active wire A, the return wire R, and the bypass wire B, Bxe2x80x2 extend substantially the entire stretched-out length of the conventional light sets 20A, 20B. Wire costs are perhaps the most significant element in the cost of a net light.
In the United States, the UL (xe2x80x9cUnderwriters Laboratoryxe2x80x9d) approves of a net light only where the active and return wires A, R are twisted together on each light string (the only permissible alternative being the use of a very thick wire, which would render the product economically unfeasible). Thus, while net lights are quite popular, especially as Christmas decorations (e.g., for use on a Christmas tree, over bushes, or the like), and while the sheer volume of sales thereof has enabled the purchase price of such sets to be substantially reduced, the manufacture of such a net light is necessarily complex and labor-intensive (and hence expensive) when made by conventional process techniques to produce a net light meeting various federal, state and UL (Underwriters Laboratory) requirements.
Thus, in addition to the aforenoted economic difficulties, the conventional net light presents manufacturing difficulties. In order to maintain the active, return and bypass wires A, R, B twisted together in the net light, rather long lengths of the linear light set must be used, so that the creation of each linear light set may involve working with wire lengths as long as 25, 50 or 75 feet, depending upon the number of sub-sets in a light set. The need to maintain a lengthy linear light set in a relatively sinuous net-like disposition (prior to application of the connectors) can create problems in the process of manufacture and necessitate the use of expensive hand labor steps rather than relatively inexpensive automated equipment steps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a net light which is easier and more economical than that conventionally used to make net lights.
Another object is to provide such a method which produces a net light with or without lamp sockets and lamps located at the nodes, as desired.
A further object is to provide such a method which reduces the extended length of the light set employed in forming the net light.
It is also an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a net or mesh light set (with lamp sockets and lamps located at the nodes) which is simple and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.
It is another object of the preferred embodiment to provide such a light set wherein the initially parallel light strings thereof remain parallel even after the several light strings have been secured together.
It is a further object of the preferred embodiment to provide a simple and economical method of making such a light set.
It has now been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a first embodiment of a method of making a light set comprising the following steps. Initially, provide a light set having (i) a common wire means extending in a first direction, the common wire means including an active wire and a return wire, and (ii) a plurality of series-connected light strings extending physically parallel to each other and in a second direction transverse to the first direction. Each light string includes a plurality of lamp sockets and a plurality of intermediate lengths of wire connecting the lamp sockets in series electrically. Each of the light strings, except the first and last light string, is disposed in relatively closely adjacent pairs of light strings, each such closely adjacent pair being relatively widely spaced from any other closely adjacent pair, the first light string, and the last light string. A plug means is disposed at one end of the common wire means and includes the active and return wires. Then, (i) physically fasten intermediate lengths of each light string of a closely adjacent pair to corresponding intermediate lengths of an adjacent one light string of a different closely adjacent pair, (ii) physically fasten intermediate lengths of the first light string to corresponding intermediate lengths of the second light string, and (iii) physically fasten intermediate lengths of the last light string to corresponding intermediate lengths of the penultimate light string; thereby to form a light net without light sockets located at the nodes.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and last light strings are spaced from the adjacent light string by about one-half of the spacing between widely spaced adjacent pairs. The adjacent light strings to the first and last light strings are the second and penultimate light strings, respectively. The fastening steps reduce the effective length of each light string other than the first and last light string.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the light set is in turn comprised of a plurality of light sub-sets wired in parallel. Each light sub-set includes a common wire means portion extending in the first direction, the common wire means portion including the active wire, the return wire, and a sub-set bypass wire, and a plurality of series-connected light strings extending physically parallel to each other, and in a second direction transverse to the first direction. Each light string includes a plurality of lamp sockets and a plurality of intermediate lengths of wire electrically and physically connecting the lamp sockets in series. Substantially each of the light strings is disposed in relatively closely adjacent pairs of light strings, each such closely adjacent pair being relatively widely spaced from any other closely adjacent pair. Preferably each light string comprises an active wire and a return wire. The active, return and bypass wires are physically twisted together in the common wire means portion, and the active and return wires are physically twisted together in each light string.
The present invention also encompasses a method of making a net light without light sockets located at the nodes from a plurality of light sets. The initial step comprises providing a plurality of parallel wired light sets, at least one of the light sets having a common wire means extending in a first direction, the common wire means including an active wire, a return wire, and a bypass wire, and connector means disposed at an opposite end of the common wire means and including the bypass and return wires. Preferably each light set is in turn comprised of a plurality of series wired light sub-sets wired in parallel to each other, each light sub-set including a common wire means portion extending in the first direction, the common wire means portion including the active wire, the return wire, and the bypass wire.
The present invention further encompasses a method of making a net light with light sockets and lamps at the nodes comprising the fastening steps of; (i) physically fastening the lamp sockets of one light string of a closely adjacent pair to the corresponding intermediate lengths of an adjacent light string of a different closely adjacent pair, (ii) physically fastening intermediate lengths of the first light string to the lamp sockets of a next adjacent light string, and (iii) physically fastening intermediate lengths of the last light string to the lamp sockets of a next adjacent light string; thereby to form a light net with light nodes. Preferably the light set is in turn comprised of a plurality of light sub-sets wired in parallel, each light sub-set including a common wire means portion extending in the first direction, the common wire means portion including the active wire, the return wire, and the bypass wire.
The present invention also encompasses a method of making a net light with lights at the nodes from a plurality of light sets comprising the following steps: Provide a plurality of parallel wired light sets, at least one light set having a common wire means extending in a first direction, the common wire means including an active wire, a return wire and a bypass wire. Then, (i) physically fasten the lamp sockets of one light string of a closely adjacent pair to the corresponding intermediate lengths of an adjacent light string of a different closely adjacent pair, (ii) physically fasten intermediate lengths of the first light string to the lamp sockets of the next adjacent light string, or physically fastening lamp sockets of the first light string to intermediate lengths of the next adjacent light string, and (iii) physically fasten intermediate lengths of the last light string to the lamp sockets of the next adjacent light string or physically fastening lamp sockets of the last light string to intermediate lengths of the next adjacent light string; thereby to form a light net with lights at the nodes. Preferably each light set is in turn comprised of a plurality of series wired light sub-sets wired in parallel to each other, each light sub-set including a common wire means portion extending in the first direction, the common wire means portion including the active wire, the return wire, and the bypass wire.
In each embodiment, the active, return and optional bypass wires are physically twisted together in the common wire means, and the active and return wires are physically twisted together in each light string.
A net light made according to one of the above-described methods is also encompassed by the present invention.
The present invention also encompasses an economical method of making a net or mesh light with light at the nodes comprises the step of providing a light set having a common wire means extending in a first direction, the common wire means including an active wire and a return wire (and optionally a bypass wire). A plurality of series-connected light strings extends physically parallel to each other and in a second direction substantially transverse to said first direction, each light string including a plurality of lamp sockets and a plurality of intermediate lengths of wire connecting the lamp sockets in series. A plug means is disposed at one end of the common wire means and includes the active and return (or optionally bypass and return) wires. In the next step a non-electrical rope is physically fastened to the lamp sockets of the plurality of light strings removed a common distance along the second direction from the common wire means, thereby forming a mesh.
In a preferred embodiment the light set is in turn comprised of a plurality of light sub-sets wired in parallel, each light sub-set including a common wire means portion extending in said first direction, the common wire means portion including the active and return wires, and a plurality of series-connected light strings extending physically parallel to each other and in the second direction substantially transverse to the first direction. Each light string includes a plurality of lamp sockets and a plurality of intermediate lengths of wire electrically and physically connecting the lamp sockets in series.
Preferably each light string comprises an active wire and a return wire, the active wire and return wire (and optionally a bypass wire) being physically twisted together in the common wire means portion, and the active and return wires being physically twisted together in each light string. Optionally, connector means are disposed at an opposite end of the common wire means and include the bypass and return wires.
The invention further encompasses an economical net light with light nodes comprising a light set. The light set has a common wire means extending in a first direction, the common wire means including an active wire and a return wire (and optionally a bypass wire); a plurality of series-connected light strings extending physically parallel to each other and in a second direction substantially transverse to the first direction, each light string including a plurality of lamp sockets and a plurality of intermediate lengths of wire connecting the lamp sockets in series; and plug means disposed at one end of the common wire means and including the active and return (or optional bypass and return) wires. Additionally, the light set has a non-electrical rope physically fastened to the lamp sockets of the plurality of light strings removed a common distance along the second direction from the common wire means, thereby forming a mesh.
Optionally connector means are disposed at an opposite end of the common wire means and include the bypass and return wires.